Morrie
Morrie Mozzarella is a mostly comical character, introduced in Dragon Quest VIII. He also acts as "host" for the Monster Battle sub-series. Although Morrie was introduced as an NPC in the original PS2 release of DQ VIII, he has been upgraded to a playable character for the 3DS version. In combat, he is capable of wielding clubs, boomerangs, and claws, as well as utilizing the abilities of monsters from his infamous pit. Morrie is frequently seen with a flock of bunny girls around him, but his preferred bunny girl is Marrie. Appearance Morrie's outfit consists of an almost jester-like tunic with alternating sections of green and red, as well as very tight leggings. He wears a white scarf and a black belt, gloves and shoes. Personality Morrie speaks with an Italian accent and peppers his dialuge with Italian terms, such as calling the Hero "ragazzo" or Jessica "bimba". In the 3DS Version, he refers to Trode as Don Toad, Medea as Bellissima Principessa, and Red as Rosa Rossa. Biography Playstation 2 Version The Hero and company first encounter Morrie on the rooftop of his Monster Arena. Sensing something special in the Hero, Morrie sends him to capture three "infamous monsters" to deem the Hero worthy to enter his arena. Once the party has succeeded in making the captures, Morrie allows the Hero to compete in his Monstrous Pit on one condition: he must compete with GUSTO! After many victories, Morrie eventually allows the Hero to challenge him and despite his own loss is impressed that someone was able to outperform him. As a prize, Morrie has a statue of The Hero built and placed on top of the building to commemorate his status as Champion. 3DS Version Following on from Morrie's defeat, he joins the Hero to help him with his dream in return for fulling his dream, which was finding someone superior to him as a monster trainer. His role in the story is minimal due to him being an optional party member, though during the party's arrest, he helps Red, along with Trode and Medea, in finding them on Purgatory Island. During the ending, he shows up at Trodain to mention to the Hero that he was given a formal invite to the wedding at Savella Cathedral by King Clavius. During the first ending (prior to having access to the Dragovian Path), Morrie leaps out of his seat to buy the Hero time in avoiding capture by the guards. Recruitment Morrie will join upon the completion of Rank S at the Monster Arena, which can be done after the party takes care of matters at Arcadia. Prior to that, Morrie mentions that he would need time to prepare for their competition. His appearance in the ending is only possible if he joins, as otherwise he merely makes an appearance in the audience of the wedding. Abilities In the 3DS version, Morrie joins at level 35 and 115 skill points to invest into his traits (skill points can be stockpiled in the 3DS version, unlike the PS2 version). As the game is not yet released yet in North America, all skills shown here use their Dragon Quest IX equivalents, and for skills that have no equivalent, a romanized version of their original Japanese names are used. Claws Clubs Boomerangs Fisticuffs Passion/Zeal/Fervor/Gusto Magic Morrie's Memos To determine whether the Hero and his party are worthy to compete in the Monster Arena, Morrie hands out three notes referred to as Morrie's Memo. Each one gives the location of a specific monster and their description. * Morrie's Memo #1: The Slime "Slimy Smiley" located outside Trodain Castle. * Morrie's Memo #2: The Restless Armour "Hollow Knight" located on the path to the Ruined Abbey. * Morrie's Memo #3: The Khalamari Kid "Squiggly Squiggler" located on the beach southeast of Red's House. Upon fulfilling the request, Morrie gives the party the Arena Key and takes his memos' back. Quotes * "I have heard it on the wind that in this town is a great teller of fortunes. They say he is never wrong. Maybe I'm gonna ask him where I find the strong monsters who want to join the monster team, ay?" ''-In Farebury * ''"Maybe it makes the Don Toad hop under the collar when I say it, but sometimes I am jealous of this curse that makes him a monster. Being inside the body of a monster means you can know the true heart of a monster. If it is me, I could become even greater friends with monsterkind!" -In the Mystical Spring * "Ah ha ha ha, ice skating in the piazza was-How do you say? - top of the notches, ay? . . . Che? It was only me? No no no! You forget. We are all going around and around in the circles, si? . . . Che? It was only me?" ''-In Orkutsk after Rhapthorne reveals his true form Other Appearances Dragon Quest IX Morrie also appears as a special guest in Dragon Quest IX where he gives the party parts of his outfit. He will give out Morrie's mullet (headwear), GUSTO garb (torso), grandissimo gloves (arms), PASSION tights (legwear) and a pair of Casanova clogs (feet). If the Hero equps Morrie's costume, he/she will receive the accolade: "Personification of Passion". ''Rocket Slime Morrie makes another appearance in Rocket Slime as a slime named Morrie Morrie, who runs the tank battle arena of GUSTO, THRILL, and PASSION. Voice actors *Joji Nakata (Japanese) *Brian Bowles (English) Gallery Morrie.jpg|Morrie's artwork for the original VIII. DQHRS - Morrie.png|Morrie's artwork for RS. Trivia * His appearance is loosely based on Toriyama's own Mr. Satan/Hercule character from the famous Dragon Ball series. * Morrie's outfit is based on the Italian flag. * In his clash with the Hero inside the Monster Arena it is revealed that his last name is Mozzarella through the announcer's introductions in the Rank S finals. * Prior to the release of the 3DS version in Japan, Dragon Quest VIII's producer Noriyoshi Fujimoto stated that if Morrie were classified with a vocation, he would be an evolved mix of a Minstrel and Martial Artist. * Morrie has the lowest resilience of all characters in VIII. This is due to both his age and beanpole build. * Incidentally, while he has no role in any of the cutscenes if he's present in Pirate's Cove, putting Morrie in the party in place of Yangus will result in several scenes playing out differently. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VIII party members Category:Dragon Quest IX special guests